


Confessions in the Middle of the Night

by NMartin



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia is turning eighteen, and wants her best friend (and crush) to be in her sleepover despite how Misty is not of the liking of her other friends. No one thought that a confession in the middle of the night would change their night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions in the Middle of the Night

_“Come on, Misty, it’s just a sleepover! I promise there won’t be any Truth or dare games, or Never have I ever.”_

_“You sure? I know Lorna and your other friends don’t really like me, and they might try to play some prank on me, Delia...”_

_“It will be okay, I swear! It will be just pizza, a movie, birthday gifts and then to bed.”_

_“You promise?”_

_“I promise.”_

* * *

Watching Cordelia open every present was a rollercoaster for the wild haired teenager, who sat criss cross on the couch between two giggling brunette girls with a small blue box in her hands. Wearing a pyjama with a flower pattern and long sleeves, making sure both her arms and legs were covered, she stared in amazement at every present that was given to the girl. Everyone seemed to have bought Cordelia expensive, marvellous gifts, from VIP tickets to her favorite band’s concert to cologne, pajamas and a set of nail polish of many different colours.

Misty looked down to the box, suddenly realizing that the handmade set of bracelets and necklaces she had spent hours crafting would definitely not be enough comparing to the other girls’. When it was finally her turn to give her her present, she hesitated, licking her lips and looking down. She was blushing, she realized in that moment, and quickly stood up and went to give the present to Cordelia.

Slender fingers went to undo the golden bow, pink lips smiling at Misty as she easily ripped the wrapping paper. The younger girl giggled nervously, waiting for the other to unwrap the box. “Oh, Misty!” she finally heard Cordelia beam, taking the many bracelets in her hands and then the necklace. The other girls exchanged some giggles and whispers, but Misty was too focused on Cordelia’s face and reaction. “I love them.” she stood up and hugged Misty, ignoring the other girls for a second. Misty smiled and walked back to her spot, watching another girl walk towards Cordelia.

* * *

The movie ended, the girls all scattered around the large living room, sitting on the inflatable mattresses they had all brought and wrapped in blankets. “Hey Cordelia, what about Hank?” Lorna asked with a raised brow, making Cordelia’s smile disappear and turn into a frown. “Has he asked you out yet or not?”

“No, he hasn’t.” the other answered, shrugging and turning to take another handful of popcorn, smiling at Carla, a redheaded girl that was focused on painting her toenails of a light purple. “I’m kinda disappointed he hasn’t taken me to the movies yet… Or asked me to prom.”

“He’s got no balls.” Lorna laughed, rolling her eyes and looking at another of the girls. “Greg asked me yesterday.”

“No way! How?”

“He went to my house and threw stones to my window, he was holding a sign.”

“That’s so cute.”

“Didn’t James ask you in front of the whole classroom?”

“Yeah, but I was so embarrassed!”

“I’m sure Hank will ask you tomorrow, Cordelia. I bet he asks you when we’re in chemistry class.”

“I hope he at least puts some effort on the way of asking…”

“Or that you’re not the leftovers.”

“Yeah, have you heard about Lucy?”

“Lucy the Cow?”

“Yeah. Her date to prom asked five girls before her.”

“Oh my god, and she accepted?!”

“Yeah.”

“She’s so desperate, oh my god.”

“And you Misty? Has someone asked you yet?”

The girl didn’t answer at first, distracted from the conversation. Her eyes were set on Cordelia, observing her smile, admiring how she talked to the red haired girl, until the girl finally turned her face to look at her. Brown eyes found blue ones, and Misty shook her head and looked at Lorna. “W— What?”

“Prom, duh. Do you have a date?”

“Uh, no.”

“Doesn’t surprise me at all…”

The girls bursted in laughter, making Misty swallow hard and look down. The laughter quickly died, the girls’ attention now focused on what dresses they’d wear. It was amazing, she thought, how the girls changed their conversations so quickly, how they forgot about laughing at her and instead got quickly invested on choosing who’d wear pink and who’d wear salmon. She sighed, looking down at her toes and then continuing to paint them in a bright blue color. _They are not my friends anyway. If I’m here, it’s just because Cordelia asked me to._

* * *

The room was in complete silence, and lying on a mattress in a corner, ignoring the fact that she was the only one that was not sharing a bed, Misty stared at the ceiling. Not even in the darkest moment she could stop thinking about Cordelia, of how she smiled, of how she laughed. She loved that laugh, she adored the girl. But she wasn’t sure anymore if that adoration was just that. Maybe she liked her best friend more than she should, maybe she liked her in a way that she shouldn’t. Maybe she liked the idea of her best friend being more than just a best friend. Sighing, she stood up and quietly walked to the bathroom of the house and sat on the cold floor.

She loved Cordelia Goode. She really did, not just as a best friend but also as something more. It had taken her a while to realize it, but somehow she had always suspected it, from the moment she had met her. Cordelia was funny, smart, beautiful. She was practically perfect, like a future prom queen. Of course, who wouldn’t have a crush on her? Or even more, who wouldn’t have a crush for the only person who had spoken to her the first month she had been in the high school?

“Misty?” a voice took her out of her musings. She had been so focused on her thoughts that she hadn’t even realized how a girl dressed in a purple sleeping tee stood on the door. It had been as if the girl  “What are you doing awake? And… well, sitting on the floor?”

“Uh, Delia!” Misty rushed to stand up, straightening her pyjamas and then letting out a sigh. “Sorry, I just… I was kinda… overwhelmed. There. With all the girls. You know I don’t do well at sleepovers. All these girls, being just like these cheerleaders in the movies, talking about boys and painting their nails...”

“I’m sorry… You know, for making you come here and then not being able to stop Lorna and the others from being awful to you. It’s my fault.” Cordelia sighed and shrugged. “I really wanted you to come, to be part of my eighteenth birthday. I mean, have you seen how many pictures we’ve all taken together? I’ll hang the ones of us two in my wall, next to the picture that we took with the gators of the swamp.”

Misty smiled. “Oh, I remember that day. You were so scared! Good thing I knew how to make the gators not bite us… You didn’t believe me when I told you that they were my friends!” she let out a really soft laugh then looked at the other and sighed. “Anyway, it’s not your fault, Delia.”

“I’m still sorry. I asked them to be nice to you for at least tonight, but they didn't..."

"Don't apologize, Delia. It's okay, tomorrow it will be over anyway, and we can go back to you having your group of girly, popular friends and then extra friend that studies with you in her house in the swamps."

“Okay, but still… I could make it up to you?”

“How?”

“Uh… How do you want me to?”

 _Let me kiss you, just once. I want to feel your lips against mine, even if it’s not more than just a kiss. Even if for you it doesn’t mean anything more than just a kiss._ She sighed. “Can we just stay here for a while and talk?" she finally spoke, insecure of what else to ask for.

"Yeah!” Cordelia smiled and quickly sat down, back against one of the walls. Misty did the same, eyes set on Cordelia before the other rested her head on her shoulder. The younger girl smiled, she had always loved when Cordelia did that. “What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, uh…” Misty pursed her lips, not having thought that far. “What dress are you going to wear for prom?"

"I don't know…” the other replied, letting out a sigh. She was acting strange, Misty started noticing. It was a short thought that didn’t spend more than just a fraction of a second in her mind.  “... and I kinda don’t care either."

“Do you at least know the color?"

"Blue. Baby blue… Although I don't really care either."

 _Strange..._ _She has always rambled about how she wants her prom to be like._

"What's wrong, Delia?"

“Nothing…”

“Liar.

"I don't want to go to prom with Hank."

Cordelia’s confession took the wild haired girl by surprise, making her turn her face to look at the other. She had straightened her back and then looked down, her usual joyful face now one of uncomfortableness, maybe even sadness. "Why?” she dared to ask, worried about the other’s behavior. “He really likes you."

"But I don't like him."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Lorna just wants me to date Hank so she's not the only one to lose her virginity on prom night. As if all the others weren’t going to do the same..." A strange, awkward silence fell between them. Misty made her best to swallow her feelings, to hide the disappointment inside of her. The idea of Cordelia giving herself to the jock, to lose what the wild haired girl’s mother had always said was something sacred for a woman with such a jerk, it made Misty feel she was dying inside. "Hank is not my type anyway."

"Not your type?"

"No.” Cordelia chuckled and sighed, then shrugged. “My type is a nice person, taller and me, with wild blonde hair, blue eyes and really soft skin. That person cares about me, talks to me, cheers me up when I'm sad, and has the most beautiful smile you could ever imagine..."

“That’s a pretty specific type, Delia.” Misty laughed, oblivious to who the person Cordelia described was. _So she’s in love with someone. But who would it be? No from school, obviously, there there are no guys that really cheer Cordelia up when she was upset for not having an A at something._ "But sounds like a nice guy."

"Oh, forgot that. My type is not a guy."

"What do you mean?"

"I might like a girl…”

Misty’s surprised face was surely priceless, the fact that Cordelia actually liked girls giving her a small breeze of hope. Happiness replaced the confusion, and a wide smile appeared on her face. _She likes girls! Maybe I have a chance, now. But... Well, she likes a girl. A specific one… And that’s probably not me._

"Oh. That's okay, I guess."

"You're not curious about who it is?"

"No.” Misty lied. “I mean, yes. Yeah... but that's not my business, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Delia. But if you do I’ll keep the secret, I swear."

"Actually it kinda is your business..." Cordelia muttered. Misty furrowed her brows in confusion, chewing on her bottom lip for a few seconds. The other girl looked up at Misty and raised a brow, staring at her. _Does she really don’t realize that I’m talking about her?_ “Wild blonde hair, blue eyes, taller than me, cute smile..." she gave the other a nod, brown eyes set on blue ones as she waited for Misty to understand. But she didn’t of course she didn’t. “It's you, Misty.” she ended up admitting, rolling her eyes and sighing. “I like _you_."

"You…” Misty’s mouth fell open, a loud gasp being heard in the middle of the silence that reigned in the house. “You like _me_?" _No way. No freaking way. Cordelia likes me? Cordelia, my Cordelia, likes me?!_ “Like, _like_ me?”

"Yes. But I don't wanna scare you off.” Cordelia rushed to say, hands on Misty’s arm to calm her down before she could react. “You're my best friend, I don't wanna lose you because I have a crush on you." Cordelia bit her lip and sighed, then shrugged. “It started when when we met. You looked so cute, with mud on your cheek and lost in the school’s corridor... “ she giggled. “I don’t know. It's a crush, but not like the ones I had on the athletes when I was a freshman. It’s actually kinda like a really strong crush, like I really really like you. Like a lot."

"Like... _love_?"

Cordelia doubted. It was a loaded question, one that could change everything for them. And even if she didn’t want to lose Misty, she wanted her to know the full truth. They had been best friends for almost four years, having met the first day in high school. "Yeah…” she muttered, inhaling deeply. I'm in love with you."

“I'm in love with you too."

The words were spoken so quickly that not even Misty realized what she had just admitted after a few seconds of intense silence. Cordelia still staring at the other with surprise, embarrassment and relief all at the same time, too many thoughts crossing her mind at the same time. _Misty loves me. She’s not freaked out that I like girls, or that I like her. I love her, and she loves me._

“Come here.” Cordelia told, moving so she was straddling Misty and roughly kissing her. She didn’t think, she just made sure her lips collided against Misty’s in a rough kiss that soon turned into slightly awkward. Pulling back quickly, she blushed furiously. “Oh, uh… Sorry. I just… I should have asked you if you wanted to be kissed, right? Oh gosh, I’m sorry.”

Misty didn’t reply. Eyes staring at the older girl’s, she was out of words, having finally kissed the girl she had been in love with for years. _Cordelia Goode, my best friend, the girl who always make sure I study for my tests, the one that explains chemistry to me a thousand of times until I get it… She just kissed me._

"Can you… uh… do it again?”

Both Misty and Cordelia bursted into giggles, Cordelia’s hands finding Misty’s and then intertwining their fingers. “I love you.” the older girl whispered before pulling her into a more shy, experimental kiss. This time the contact of their lips was soft, teasing. The girl didn’t rush to kiss her forcefully again, simply let herself enjoy the moment. Soft kisses were slowly starting to be exchanged from one to the other, Cordelia kissing Misty and being kissed immediately after between giggles. What they didn’t expect was that the kisses became so heavy after a while, so much that Cordelia didn’t care that her knees hurt from straddling the other, or that their position was everything but comfortable. Pulling back they breathed heavily against the other’s lips, eyes setting on the other’s.

"Do you wanna...?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I kinda want to too..."

"Oh, okay. Then, uh... Bedroom?"

"Yeah. But we gotta come downstairs after, okay?"

"Okay."

 _Oh god._ As they rushed upstairs, trying to be as quite as possible, Misty realized what was going to happen in just a few seconds. _Cordelia and I are going to… We’re going to have sex… Make love? Yeah, that sounds better._

Door closing after them, Cordelia and Misty stood in the middle of the girl’s well-known bedroom, the older girl’s hands moving to the hem of the pyjama shirt the other wore. Inhaling deeply, Misty nodded. An almost imperceptible head movement, she knew it, but that meant more than they could imagine. “I love you.” the older girl whispered, smiling at Misty before moving the shirt up her torso and over her head. A short, heavy breath escaped Cordelia’s lips as she saw the younger girl’s exposed breasts. Sure, Misty did not have the curves other girls had, she was not a cheerleader, she was not girly. But she was more attractive than Cordelia had ever found anyone before. “You’re so beautiful.”

Misty giggled in response, going to take the hem of the older blonde’s sleeping tee and then pulling it over her head. Gasping at the sight, Misty bit down on her lip and then up to the girl’s brown eyes. “You look better.” she blurted out, letting her gaze fall down to the other’s perky breasts again. “God, these… I think my brain has stopped working, Delia…”

“Shut up, I’m gonna get self-conscious!” Cordelia giggled, letting the sleeping tee fall to the floor and then going to look at Misty. She was staring at her with wide eyes, taking in the sight of her body. And Cordelia suddenly felt that the room was way warmer than before, that there was something unspoken between them. Moving her hand to run her fingers over Misty’s stomach, fingertips brushing the soft skin before finding the waistband of her pants. “Take them off?” she asked, biting her lip. Misty nodded and slowly pulled her pyjamas down, exposing her legs.

“Is this okay?” the young blonde asked, receiving a smile and a nod from Cordelia, who took her hand and then slowly dragged her to the bed. Misty followed with no hesitation, watching the other move to sit on the bed, letting out a nervous laugh. “We’re gonna be okay, right Delia?”

“Of course we will.” the other whispered as Misty sat down, brown eyes set on her facial features, studying them in silence. Misty was so beautiful, and no one seemed to realize it except but Cordelia. Both of them now sitting on the bed, the older one smiled and let out a sigh. “You’re ready?”

“I think so.” the other laughed, leaning forward to kiss Cordelia again in a deep, slow kiss. Smiling against her lips, she felt the other pull back and drag her on top of her, making Misty fall awkwardly on top of her. “Shit, Delia, sorry.” she laughed seeing the girl roll her eyes and pull her into another kiss. Tongues dancing with each other’s, Cordelia’s hands were running up and down Misty’s back as the other moaned against her lips. They rolled on the bed, Cordelia lying on top of the other, kissing her deeply, gasping when Misty rolled back on top of her and was the one kissing her.

Between giggles and apologies when one of them did an awkward movement or bit the other too hard, their kisses had become too passionate, their arousal pooling between their legs. “I need you.” Misty found herself breathing out as Cordelia kissed her chest, eyes opening and finding brown ones looking at her. She sighed and watched the older girl nod, kissing her way down her stomach. “Please Delia, I’m already almost there.”

“Okay, okay.” the other giggled, moving her fingers to take the waistband of the other’s panties and pull them down. Breathing heavily at the sight, Cordelia let out a soft moan, a feeling of insecurity flooding her mind. _What if I am not good enough? I’m Misty’s first, but what if I’m not as good as I should? What if she thinks I’ve done this before?_ “I’ve never done this before.” she blurted out out loud.

“I know.” Misty nodded and shrugged. “You’re my first too. Well, my first everything.”

“I know.”

With that, Cordelia inhaled deeply and leaned forward to teasingly lick the other’s folds, collecting her wetness and moaning at the taste. “Oh gosh…” she muttered, hearing Misty moan loudly. She looked up, finding the other’s eyes closed and her mouth wide open. _I might be doing this right._ Encouraged, but still timidly, she proceeded to do the same than before, once and again. It hadn’t been more than a minute when she heard Misty moan loudly again, her hands pulling from the sheets of the bed as she seemed to climax. Her back arched slightly, hips pushing against Cordelia’s lips as she felt the other’s juices on them. “Oh god.”

For the next following minutes there was just silence in the house, Cordelia’s forehead against the other’s stomach as she placed soft kisses on her mound. “Are you okay?” she dared to ask, receiving a soft hum in response. Letting out a loud laugh, she dared to look up at Misty’s face— finding the other staring at the ceiling. “Misty?”

“I’m okay, I just…” Misty started with a really soft voice. Cordelia moved up on the bed, lying next to the other with a worried face. _What if I’ve hurt her? She knows that it’s okay that she has come so fast, right? Should I tell her? I don’t want her to be embarrassed._ Misty seemed to be way more calmer than the older girl in that moment, but of course, it was only because she was distracted. “Do you wanna go to prom with me?”


End file.
